Breathe
by Sheblet
Summary: AFTER FANG. Songfic. Fang goes to a bar and the band playing seems very familiar... ONESHOT


**A/N: This is a sort-of songfic to the song Breathe by Paramore. It's about six years after Fang leaves, and the ages are estimated because well… I'm lazy. So forgive me if they are off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the song.**

**Breathe**

Fang's tired feet carried him into the bar that was nestled between two other run down buildings. He'd been doing a lot of walking lately, afraid that if he flew somebody might see him. A certain somebody. _Several _certain somebodies.

Five, to be exact.

How awkward would it be if he happened to run into them in the air? Fang tried to shake the image out of his mind as he sat himself on a stool and ordered something cheap.

He was taking a swig from his glass when the band started up. He spun in his seat to get a better look, not having noticed them before.

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I, I will_

A girl around his own age of 20 sat at the piano, singing into the mic. Her voice was beautiful, much like herself. She was tall, lean, and had black hair that Fang knew had to be dyed because her eyebrows were a light brown. She also had eyes that were brown like the iced cappuccino he'd had earlier that morning. Her dark hair was short and hidden beneath a grey cadet hat that matched her jacket.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

The girl's voice became more passionate upon reaching the chorus, and she raised herself off her seat for a moment before settling back onto the polished black wood.

A boy sat behind a drumset a little to the left behind her. He was around fourteen, with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His ripped off sleeves revealed muscles that were impressive for a fourteen year old boy. Fang remembered having similar ones at that age. At the start of the chorus he quickly struck a cymbal multiple times, creating one fluid sound. Between the chorus and the second verse he started to play a beat, shaking his head a bit.

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Reaching for your hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

_If I could find out how_

_To make you listen now_

_Because I'm starving for you here_

_With my undying love_

_And I, I will_

Fang felt his heart breaking upon hearing the lyrics again, as he listened to them a little more. They sounded so…. Personal, somehow. Like she was singing to him alone.

During the second verse another boy began to play. He also looked to be the same age as Fang, with long strawberry blonde hair falling into his eyes. He cradled his guitar as if it held his entire world inside. He played slowly.

A little girl stood next to the older boy, a violin tucked snugly between her neck and hand. Her eyes were closed, her curly blonde head bowed as she swayed gently. Fang was surprised by the passion radiating from her. She couldn't be more than twelve.

An African American girl of about seventeen swayed gently, strumming her bass. Her wild, curly hair covered most of her face. She then flipped her hair back to stare at the audience and Fang felt a surprising sense of familiarity as he watched them all.

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

They broke into the bridge with more energy than they'd displayed the first minute or two of the song. The girl at the piano caught his attention once more. She was doing that thing again, rising and falling with the music, as if she almost couldn't keep herself contained.

Her eyes turned to the audience, and she had that look in her eye - the look of something wild being restrained, being held just before the surface - and Fang felt he'd seen that look before….

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause there's no hope for today_

_Breathe for love tomorrow_

_Cause maybe there's another way_

_I climb, I slip, I fall_

_Into your empty hands_

_But I lay here all alone_

_Sweating all your blood_

The music faded away into nothingness, and the people in the bar wildly applauded. Fang clapped half-heartedly, too distracted to be excited. He couldn't shake that feeling that the lyrics were directed at him.

But he pulled his windbreaker tighter around him as the band left the stage. He stepped out into the cool air, and an unforgiving wind whipped past, ripping away the sense of familiarity Fang had felt and leaving him with nothing.


End file.
